


Space Tourism, High Explosives and Unexpected Sex

by John_lzhc



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Explosions, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions, metaphorical and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Tourism, High Explosives and Unexpected Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [spike_1790](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing.

All Amy had said, was that it was about time Rory got a planet. They'd both had earth history (albeit with bizarre alien intervention), they'd both had strange, alien, uncategorizable 'things' (albeit with a facsimiled slice of home). But _she'd_ had a planet, complete with alien menace and run-for-your-life adventure, and he hadn't. Wasn't that the whole point of bringing him, Amy pointed out, to even the score? And probably because the Doctor was terrified of girls (honestly, he was such a bloke!), but she'd had the sense not to bring that up.

So.

 **Alien planet? Check.**

The Third planet of the Arcadian remnant was nice and alien. Most of the milling population was humanoid but not human, a lot of them with purple skin and three eyes, and she did see some creatures she thought she recognised from that one time Mels had made them watch hentai porn. The sky was pink, the clouds were yellow, and a 'striped lawn' wasn't just about mowing. Amy wanted a rainbow striped lawn when _she_ grew up.

 **Old friend and or acquaintance of the Doctor? Check.**

Ace McShane (“Call me Dorothy. No really, call me Dorothy. Yes, that _does_ include you Professor. I- oh for he love of- ok fine, whatever.”) was nice enough, in a rather direct, shouty way. And she had a brilliantly alien laboratory in her shed, full of canisters marked with what she explained was the universal symbol for 'highly explosive'.

“Nitro-11, it's wicked!” she explained. The Doctor gave her a grumpy-face look, but smiled wistfully when she huffed and turned her back on him.

 **Local force that took an instant and disproportionate dislike to the Doctor? Check.**

“Rory, what do you mean 'they kidnapped the Doctor'. Who's 'they'?” Rory was frantic, confused, and Amy knew she wasn't really helping, but she was frantic and confused too. Fortunately for them all, Ace had a perpetually calm head on her shoulders.

“Look, just calm down and tell me what happened. Slowly.”

“We were just- he was showing me the market, and these purple people distracted him with something and hit him over the head with- I think it was a brick. It didn't seem very planned”

“Damn. And you've no idea who they were?”

“Well, I think, I think one of them said something about the 'Revision League'? Oh, and I grabbed the thing they used on him. I don't know if it's some advanced alien technology or something, but-”

“No, that's exactly what it looks like.”

“They kidnapped the Doctor by waving a Christmas decoration at him.”

“Some things never change.”

 **Daring rescue involving excessive property damage? Check.**

“So this Revision League, I've heard of them before” Ace explained as she shoved canister after canister of nitro-11 into a battered rucksack, “They're a group of disenfranchised veterans who're angry about the Arcadian system getting involved in the Timewar, which is why they went for the Doctor. They're domestic extremists, they like to kick off at people they blame for getting Arcadia involved in the war. Kidnapping's not a new thing, but it's the first time they've done it on this planet.”

“What's the Timewar?”

“I'll explain on the way. They have a compound a few miles north of here. They defend it like it's high military command, but I reckon a few well placed blasts on the coolant pressurisation system will wreck the entire mainframe. The Doctor'll just be able to walk out after that. Well, run.”

So Rory was installed in a nearby building with a pair of binoculars and a radio to monitor and provide any necessary distractions, while Amy and Ace snuck inside to rig up the nitro-11, and set of chain explosions from their hiding place in an abandoned guards tower. It was a good day.

 **More than one kind of explosion? Check**

Ace and Amy whooped and shouted when Rory radioed through to confirm that the Doctor had successfully escaped, with minimal concussion, and that they where en route to the TARDIS.

“Wicked!”

“We'll meet you there!” Amy called into the radio before grabbing Ace for another hug. Down bellow them, confused henchmen where wandering around looking bemused and holding their heads, and shouting 'What?' at other bemused head-holding henchmen. Ace swung Amy round and ran her hands down Amy's back, through her long hair. Amy realised quite how close their faces were, and quite how much lust was in Ace's victorious grin.

“So. I hear you're a woman who likes explosions.” Amy hazarded.

“I do like a good banging, yeah.”

Amy groaned, burying her head in Ace's neck.

“That is bad. That is so bad.”

“I know, but is it working?”

Amy looked back up, stared at Ace's face, at her mouth. Slowly, she brought their lips together, tasting, exploring. She'd always thought kissing a girl would be... soft. All plump lips and smearing lip-gloss and other such things described in the sort of magazine that wrote about orgasms and bi-curious experimentation. Ace was none of that. Her mouth was hard, chapped. Demanding. Amy could feel every callous and chemical burn on Ace's hand as she slid it up Amy's thigh, stroking the skin, sneaking her fingers up under Amy's tiny skirt and rubbing at her through her knickers. Amy moaned, low and filthy, opening up to Ace's pressing tongue, pushing back with her own to explore Ace's mouth as thoroughly as she could.

The buttons on Ace's trousers were hard to undo with shaking hands, but she got the first two open and plunged her hand down into the woman's knickers. She'd expected her to be warm down there. She was hot, burning, the coarse hairs wet and slick. She squeezed, and was rewarded with a stifled gasp. Ace pushed her own fingers past Amy's knickers and found her clitoris, rubbing hard, rolling her between rough fingertips. She kept stroking with her thumb as her fingers traced their way down Amy's labia and _in._ Amy whined, rolling her hips back and forth, riding Ace's fingers while the woman squeezed her breasts, teasing the nipples through her thin t-shirt, pinching and twisting them to hard points of arousal. Rory was never this rough with her. Not unless she _demanded._

Amy kept squeezing and rubbing in Ace's trousers, but she was feeling her way blind, with no experience, so for all Ace was groaning and gasping it was nothing on the frantic little 'oh!' noises she was forcing out of Amy. Ace bent her head down and bit Amy's neck, twisting and pulling at the skin with her teeth. Amy came sharply, biting one fist the to keep quiet, the other spasming in Ace's trousers, her hips bucking and Ace's hard, clever fingers drilling into her, pumping her through it till she slumped against her, breathless.

“How's that for explosions, red?” Ace asked, with far more composure than she deserved, what with still having her hand in Amy's knickers.

“That was... you can make cheesy chatup lines all the time if that's how you compensate.”

Ace laughed.

“Come on, we should get back to the TARDIS.”

“Mmm, five more minutes?”

“Your Rory'll be suspicious if we're too long.”

“Don't worry, I'll tell him anyway.”

“He won't mind?”

“Not if I go into detail.”

Ace and Amy didn't make it down from the guard tower for quite some time. 'Waiting for the coast to clear', they said. Meanwhile, the Doctor hunted down the leaders of the Revision League, apologised profoundly, put the fear of the Doctor into them (which was like the fear of God, but more likely to end in the destruction of property), and handed them over the the Arcadian security forces. Rory got to play tourist on an alien planet, so a happy ending was had by all.


End file.
